


Crowned - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [21]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: A little manage a demon that takes place during the week leading up to Rosa's departure from the Devildom.  (There was no way I wasn't going to add some smut!)
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Devildom Consort Series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Crowned - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'd like to thank my friends for this piece because it came from a conversation we had while thirsting as a group! LOL This takes place within the Firebird time frame, if you are looking to place it! Some smutty goodness, a threesome, enjoy! ;) Oh and some character development because that's my kink! ;) 
> 
> Thanks again for the support everyone, I truly appreciate it!

**Crowned**

Rosa made her way down the RAD corridor leading to the front doors. Rosa had attended a meeting to assure Amanda’s position for the next term. Amanda would take her place to help the human students attending; of that she was glad. If anyone could handle the chaos of new students; it was Amanda. After the meeting, she parted ways with Lucifer as she went off to change into her street clothes, a black off the shoulder long sleeved mini dress. Lucifer was taking her out to dinner, a night out long overdue. She’d spent an evening out with every single brother this week. It was a matter of connecting with them all, for her. She would be gone for a long time and wanted to make sure her last week was special to each one of them. 

Lucifer balked at the beginning but once he concluded her mind was made up; he dropped the subject. He didn’t want to argue with her so close to her departing. It was now Thursday, and it was his turn, as they all decided among themselves as to the order her dates would go. Her hair was up in a slicked back ponytail, she’d done her makeup with her normal red lip and eyeliner. The only jewelry she wore that night were the earrings Mammon purchased her for Lucifer’s birthday. 

She walked down the steps at the entrance to the Academy to the car. Lucifer was having a cigarette, having changed to his street clothes as well. She gave him a smile; he gave his cigarette another drag as his eyes looked her over from her black heels to her hair. His smile was more of a slight lift of a corner of his mouth.

“So, where are we going?” she asked with a grin. 

“Well, I owe you a dinner, and possibly some dancing since we were not in the mood for it on Saturday, so, are you up for it?” he asked as he flicked his cigarette to the ground and crushed it to put it out. 

“That actually sounds pretty fucking good,” her enthusiasm was the same with them all. She was happy to be around them, and she wanted them to know this. Lucifer opened the car door for her and handed her into the car before climbing into the car himself. As the car sped off, Rosa turned to Lucifer.

“I’m getting nervous, I won’t lie,” she admitted quietly, her right hand finding his left as she laced her fingers with his. 

“Satan has prepared you as best he can, and so have I,” he said solemnly. He was not doing much better than she, but he wouldn’t admit to that. He didn’t want to make the difficult situation any more stressful. 

“I know, that’s not what I’m nervous about, I just…I’m used to having you with me, I’m used to waking up beside you. I mean I think if I make it a day without combusting into tears it’ll be a shock,” she admitted quietly. 

“I will…have the scent of your skin on my bedding, your things in my closet; I cannot say, I will fare better, beloved,” he found himself admitting. He couldn’t keep the words from spilling forth, a new development for him. He never said anything he did not intentionally wish to say. That alone allowed him to see how deeply affected he would be by her absence in his everyday life. 

“I’m sorry if I sounded selfish,” she admitted, having forgotten how much more difficult it would be for him. At least, she wouldn’t be reminded every day by the items around her. She wouldn’t have the experience of feeling like she was married to a ghost. 

Lucifer let out a humorless laugh, “You do not owe me an apology, Rosa. You have done, everything possible, to avoid a bigger problem, a fact the Prince has not failed to note. I am sure he did not tell you so, as he hardly had time to do so, but, upon your return, he will offer you a position in his court. What position exactly will be left open, as we are not sure of what your strengths will be once you return,” he summarized an earlier conversation with Diavolo. 

He at first was resistant of the position, but, upon further consideration he concluded she was best protected if her position put her above reproach. Being their bride would certainly help; being a member of the court would mean anyone attacking her, was attacking the crown; therefore treasonous. 

It was the protection he sought for her after deciding to make her his bride, Lucifer had little room to complain. She would be far busier upon her return; but she would have the ability to move around the Devildom without his watching her back every day. Diavolo assured him it would be a well-protected position and considering everything the Prince committed to; Lucifer believed him. 

Rosa frowned, “Fuck, I sure hope I do as well as you think I will,” she wasn’t so certain. Everything seemed to involve a great deal of reading paired with practice. Several months seemed too short a time for her to be of any use to a demon Prince. 

“You will if the speed in which you have acquired what I taught you is any indication. What I have taught you is no easy feat, beloved. I was at first unsure if you could learn it so quickly, but, as it seems to be your habit; you surprised me,” he said warmly, squeezing her hand gently in his own. 

Rosa laughed with a blush, “Honestly I was nervous to disappoint you,” her admission was accompanied by a smile. She truly dreaded disappointing him and made sure she tried everything she planned on doing well ahead of having to show him. She felt out of her element in this and felt that in her soul. 

“I suppose I can sit here and tell you that you will not be a disappointment to me, but I am of the mind you will not listen, so, instead I will tell you this. The nature of your magical ability is beyond any other human I have encountered, yes, even that wizard bastard. Yours was divinely acquired through the bond of blood,” Lucifer stated matter-of-factly, making Rosa’s lips quirk into a smile.

“Well, when you put it that way,” she laughed some.

“I do, I am not wrong in matters of this nature, you will do well not to question me on them, my darling,” the reprimand was given so primly, yet with a slight smile on his face she took it for what it was. _His attempt at teasing her._

“I mean, I can’t say I won’t do it again, you’re so fun to tease,” she grinned at the narrowing of his eyes. 

“I believe we had a conversation about new boundaries we would like to set, beloved. I believe it was when I was giving you some…instruction in my study,” his tone was all business, but Rosa knew very well what he was talking about. 

“I remember said conversation, yes,” she replied formally, far less skilled at keeping the smile off her face and her tone. 

His eyes glowed with the amusement his tone did not as he replied, “Very well, you my darling are so very giving, so very submissive, but I wonder how submissive,” he said as his free hand traced her jawline. 

“Need I remind my Lord husband-,” she began before he trilled.

“Oh I fucking love that,” he whispered heatedly.

“-focus, focus, need I remind you, I allowed you to toss my skirt up and eat me out in front of the Prince, that lil’ power move, you remember?” she asked as he licked his lips as he stared her full mouth. 

“I recall something of the kind,” he taunted softly. 

“Yes, well, I’m not of the habit of allowing myself to be used like that, but I did it because you’re hot as fuck and because _you_ wanted us to. So, I’d say, that’s how damn submissive I am,” she replied before straightening in her seat. 

“Good, I will remind you of this conversation tonight,” he said simply as the car came to stop at the palace. 

“Err, what is going on?” she asked with a cocked brow as she looked from the palace entrance to Lucifer. 

“We have been invited to dinner, and as Barbatos is one of the best at making human food, I decided it accept. Come along, beloved,” he said as he stepped out of the parked vehicle before reaching to hand her out of the car. 

Rosa took his hand, held her skirt down and stepped out. “Lu, you…you know what, you were chill about the entire birthday thing, I’ll do the same,” she replied. His brilliant smile made her heart skip a beat. As he held her hand and walked her up the palace steps. Once again, Barbatos anticipated them, opening the door just as they reached the top of the stairs. 

Rosa smiled to him in greeting, a smile he returned with far more warmth than ever before. Rosa wasn’t sure why that was, but she wasn’t concerned. Lucifer lead her up the stairs, away from the formal dining room. She knew they were headed to the private dinning area, that was, until they arrived at Diavolo’s bedroom. 

Rosa blinked, “The fuck?” she asked making Lucifer’s eyes glow with amusement.

“You are tripping me out now,” she said as he knocked lightly on the door before stepping into the room, pulling her along with him. Lucifer closed the door behind her, as she noticed a table for three set up in the Prince’s balcony. Rosa looked to Lucifer who kissed her hand and walked with her toward the balcony. As she followed, she noticed Diavolo was dressed down to the long flowing white shirt he wore the day he’d taken her so many months ago. He was wearing black harem pants, with a pair of gold slippers that reminded her of the Persian clothes he wore in his demonic form. 

Diavolo smiled as Lucifer helped her take a seat. Rosa returned his smile with a greeting, “Hello!” she wondered how he returned so quickly after the meeting, but then recalled she took time to get dressed, so he obviously traveled back as soon as they were done. 

“Hello, I’m so glad you both decided to join me. Barbatos brought the food a few minutes before you arrived, so we will not be interrupted for the rest of the evening,” he cordially informed her as he and Lucifer took a seat with her. 

They began to eat and converse about different subjects, though eventually Diavolo asked about her other sisters. “Are any of the others as shrewd as Alejandra and yourself?” he asked with amusement. 

“All of them, we just have varying degrees of what we allow. I would have to say Sarai is the least likely to stir up a fuss, while Anna is far harsher, it’s the nature of how we grew up. Anna was constantly compared to me, even though she has a laundry list of accomplishments of her own. My mother wasn’t very diplomatic when it came to praise, not that she gave me very much either,” Rosa explained. 

“She didn’t praise you much?”

“No, Mexican moms don’t do it as a rule. The praise they give you is based on how much more you’re allowed to do, oh, and I’m no talking about freedoms, I’m talking about responsibilities. I did mention I was permitted to handle the family’s finances and other matters as soon as I turned fifteen. I didn’t get a pat on the head for doing my homework and getting perfect marks; that was expected, Mexican parents work under the guise that your good work will be its own reward and if you hear from them, it’s usually because we fucked up,” she explained as she took a sip of wine. 

“Do you think your sisters would handle knowing we exist?” Diavolo asked pointedly.

“No, well, maybe one or two of the others may, Anna and Catherine most certainly not. Though, I…I actually have something I would like you to keep an eye on, this one is for either of you,” she said quietly as she cut into her meal.

“Ask, beloved.”

“Anna’s ex-husband has been difficult about my niece, their only daughter. He has threatened to take her if my sister doesn’t give him what he wants; in this case it’s more custody than he deserves. My niece is in my sister’s care because he’s abusive and has threatened my sister and my niece before. Because courts want to be fair, the bastard got visitation rights, and now he’s causing more trouble. At times he’s failed to return my niece on time, and, I should add that if he decides to keep her, and move, he would be well within his rights to do so, unless she had sole custody. Yes, I’ve been handling that, and we’re almost done with proving the piece of trash cannot be trusted with a weed, much less a child. I should note this niece is the one who will take up after me in the family, as she is the eldest of my nieces,” Rosa informed them. 

“I will handle it,” said Lucifer firmly. 

“Thank you, Lu,” she said with a sigh of relief. 

“Anything else, princess?” Diavolo asked, the endearment slipping past his lips easily, Rosa noticed Lucifer didn’t miss a beat as he continued to eat. 

“Amanda can handle almost anything but it will wear on her, it did this past year, she’ll go until she breaks down, so, I’d keep an eye on her,” before Lucifer could interject she said, “I recommended her because she’s the only one you won’t have to walk through this, she knows what I did, can do it without you holding her hand, Lucifer. She’s exceptionally good at what she does, and frankly, she will help handle at least two of your brothers. Alejandra will probably handle the others the way she does now, I hate so say it, Daddy, but you’re going to rely on them a great deal. This won’t be the same, it won’t feel the same for them and that resentment of my leaving will only grow the more they miss me. There’s no going back to what you were all doing before, you know this,” she explained quietly. 

Lucifer sighed and gave a single nod; he knew she was right. He noted the difference already. They were snapping at each other again, and if it weren’t for Amanda and Alejandra easing the tension, keeping them all out of their own heads, they’d be back to biting and hating on each other. They could not survive a year of it, not without causing irreparable damage to their bond. 

Rosa accepted his nod before returning to her food, only to laugh some as she ate. Diavolo gave her a questioning look before she replied, “I just realized I am going a whole year, without sex.”

Lucifer nearly choked on the wine he was drinking as he burst out laughing, “Rethinking this are we?”

“Ya know…,” she began, laughing as she winked at Lucifer, “Legit though, I think I’m definitely going to a huge bitch and you know what, I’m oddly comfortable with that,” she said as she drank more wine. 

Diavolo laughed, “They may very well think we sent you to cause problems from within.”

“No, Dia, no, no, they _insisted_ so here we are! I’m sure there’s something or other about being careful about what you wish for,” she muttered. 

They continued to discuss the details of her departure up until they finished, after which they moved their conversation to the Prince’s bedroom, though the sitting area only had two chairs. Lucifer pulled her across his lap, resting a hand on hers as they continued to converse. The Prince sat across from them as Rosa discussed her sisters and home. 

“When you return, we will make a point of meeting them,” promised Lucifer softly. 

“Okay, I think, by then I will be more than ready to deal with their bullshit,” she said with a small, sad laugh. 

Lucifer kissed her right temple as she leaned into him. Rosa was feeling melancholy again but being pressed so closely into Lucifer was doing things to her libido as well. The reminder of what she would be missing came back; Rosa found herself hungry for him again. He must have noticed because he was grinding himself into her backside in slow, barely discernible circles. Rosa gulped back the lust. 

Diavolo was watching Lucifer work her, her breathing pattern changed as soon as Rosa noticed what Lucifer was doing. Before she could utter a word, Lucifer turned her on his lap, so she was facing the same direction, right at Diavolo. Rosa gasped as Lucifer took hold of her hips and began to grind into her. 

“Lu?” she gasped, trying to focus on not crying out with want. 

Lucifer trilled as he replied, “What did I remind you of earlier?”

“Fuck,” she panted as her lust hazed eyes fell on Diavolo. 

“Do you want to come, Princess?” Diavolo asked as he remained in his chair, watching Rosa’s eyes close with need. 

“Yes,” she breathed, as she began to push back against Lucifer’s body, rotating her hips as well. Lucifer’s groan followed by another trill made her visibly shudder. 

“What do you want, my dove?” he asked at her small coo of pleasure as he began to toy with her dress zipper. 

Rosa let out a small sob, as she noticed the Prince who patted his right thigh, his expression both an invitation and a dare. Rosa hissed as she felt press his erection into her backside, making her groan. 

“I believe your Lord asked you a question, Princess as did your Prince,” Diavolo reminded her, his tone playfully censorious. 

“I want to come,” she answered them both, her mind now addled by Diavolo’s demands. 

Lucifer’s laugh was darkly sexy, Rosa shuddered again as the sound was seemed to lick its way up her spine. “Hm, perhaps you should ask the Prince for assistance, Rosa,” he lightly teased. 

Rosa’s eyes opened to meet Diavolo’s bright amber ones. Eyes aglow with the lust she knew he hid for much of their relationship. “Will you help me, come, please?” she asked, it took everything in her to ask, though she knew very well Diavolo would not turn her away, at least not yet. The hunger was far too obvious in his eyes to deny her. 

“Of course, Princess, come here, take off those heels,” he instructed softly, purring as she did as he asked immediately. Lucifer met eyes with Diavolo briefly, a look of heated amusement, and pride. 

Rosa removed her heels and took the few steps to stand before Diavolo who motioned for her to straddle his right thigh. Rosa took in two sharp breaths, as she did as he instructed. Diavolo trilled at the feel of her weight, the heat between her thighs resting on him. His right hand took her chin as he smiled, “Good girl, show me where you want us,” he bade her, as his left hand went to the back of her dress and began to tug the zipper down. 

Rosa was wet, she knew riding Diavolo’s thigh would not help. She could feel the heat of his body through his thin cotton clothing. “Make it feel good, princess,” Diavolo encouraged, Rosa nodded once as she began to grind herself against Diavolo’s muscular thigh. 

Lucifer came to his feet, setting his coat on the chair and began to undo his waistcoat. Watching her tentatively ride Diavolo’s thigh, as the Prince began to pull her dress down her body. “Harder, darling,” Diavolo encouraged, his hands pulling her dress down to her waist, revealing a strapless bra. Before Diavolo could remove it, Lucifer came up behind her, and kissed his bitemark before moving up her shoulder, slowly licking and kissing his way to her neck. 

Her moans were quiet, pleading mews of sound as Lucifer made quick work of her bra, removing it and tossing it by his coat and waistcoat. “What a good girl,” he whispered into her left ear, as he kissed it, licked it. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered as she began to grind herself harder against Diavolo’s thigh. Diavolo held her by the hips, helping guide her. 

“You’re close aren’t you, princess?” Diavolo asked, his tone a caress. 

Rosa whimpered and nodded as she leaned forward against him, grinding herself faster against his thigh. “The smell of our arousal drives me mad, princess,” Diavolo admitted in a hushed breath. 

“Fuck!” she sobbed as she came, her grinding slowing as she rode out her orgasm. Diavolo on his part was rock hard. He looked over Rosa’s shoulder to see Lucifer motion toward his bed. Yes, he agreed, she was ready. 

This evening was discussed through messages for the last week, debating what they should do for her, considering the stress she was under. Every report he received detailing what she learned only served to encourage his boyish crush for her. Diavolo refused to believe it was love, though he concluded as much a few days before. He could not love the bride of another. Despite Lucifer’s desire to share this night, he would never share her heart. 

Diavolo slipped both hands under her backside as he came to his feet in a fluid motion. Rosa yelp before she laughed breathlessly. “I wasn’t expecting that,” she replied in apologetic tone to them both. Diavolo could not imagine a more adorable woman. She had what he considered one of the busiest sex lives in his kingdom, and yet, she still blushed, and demurred over the most innocent reactions. 

He wondered if that was her appeal. Did he find her attractive because of the possibility of corrupting her? His father would be the first to agree. He enjoyed making pious, stubborn, devoted women give in to their most basic needs. Rosa was unlike those women, Diavolo mused. She made the decision without any coercion on their part. There was no immediate gratification of getting her to bend to him, since she set the rules long before. 

He set her at the foot of his bed, his right thigh was soak with her wetness, he noticed her noticing with a blush before looking up at him. Diavolo gave her a smile before he pulled his white tunic over his bed and tossed it on the chair closest to him. He watched as her eyes traveled down his body, her eyes heating as they reached his lower abdomen. 

Rosa could not imagine ever thigh riding a demon like him. He was perfectly built, much like her Lucifer. She turned to her mate to see him undoing his dress shirt and taking off his gloves. She grinned at that. “No gloves this time, Daddy?”

“I will ruin a pair with you tomorrow,” he replied with a chuckle as he tossed his shirt and gloves onto the chair with the rest of their belongings. 

Rosa then smiled at both demons and said, “Strip for me,” her voice was gentle, but her command was no less a command. 

Lucifer smirked at her, as Diavolo laughed, “Oh, do you think to give the orders now?”

Rosa laughed, “You two do it so much I figured I would give it a whirl, find out how the other half lives,” she winked at Lucifer who shook his head. 

“You are bold, for someone who can come at the sound of my voice in her ear,” Lucifer chided her playfully. 

“I learned from the best,” came her glib reply making Diavolo grin and laugh again. Her eyes went to the Prince before returning to Lucifer who was stripping as she instructed making her grin. 

“This once, beloved, you will get your way,” Lucifer informed her as he transformed, his wings expanding out from his back. Rosa’s smile only grew up seeing them. 

“Why do you like our demonic forms so much, princess. Other humans shy away,” Diavolo asked. 

“…because you’re being yourselves, you’re not hiding who you are then,” came her kind reply as she looked to the Prince. “I like the idea, the fact, that at that moment we are all equally nude,” she added sagely. 

Diavolo inwardly groaned. Yes, he was in love with the woman. Such a poignant yet lovely, honest thing for her to say. He didn’t doubt this was what won Lucifer over. Her candor did a number on his insides even as she sat on the bed, now shimming out of her dress and underwear. Even as her body screamed to be fucked, he wanted her to look to him the way she was looking to Lucifer at that moment. 

A devotion so naked, so pure, it was genuinely moving, and all the more heartbreaking to know she would be gone in a couple of days. Diavolo moved to the bed first, unable to keep himself from touching her again. She looked to him, her expression receptive as he moved over her, his wings and horns coming forth, a smile tugging at her lips upon seeing it. “Hello there,” she said quietly, the amusement still in her voice. 

“We stripped, now what is your desire, Princess?” Diavolo trilled, his arms braced on either side of her shoulders, his legs on either side of hers. 

Rosa bit her lip and looked toward Lucifer who was now kneeling on the bed, “Daddy?” she asked, Lucifer’s expression one of pleasure. 

“Good girl,” Lucifer purred as he motioned for her to continue with a nod of his head. He watched as she turned to Diavolo and tilted her head to one side.

Diavolo trilled as she pulled him toward one of her breasts, while motioning for Lucifer to come to her. Lucifer on his part was pleased she did not immediately kiss Diavolo, she waited for him. He leaned in, kissing her lips before trailing kisses down her jaw, neck and to her chest, before taking the other peak into his mouth. 

Rosa moaned as she arched into their mouths, her eyes rolling back as she closed her eyes. Her moan triggered a trilling in both demons, Rosa shuddering again at the sound of it. Lucifer traced a clawed hand down her body, his fingers finding their way to her labia. 

Diavolo felt her stiffen, grow tense with anticipation as Lucifer began to toy with clit, her reactions heated him he unlatched from her breast and moved up to kiss his way up to her left ear. His left hand began to toy with the nipple he’d been suckling, enjoying her small intakes of breath as he whispered into her ear, “What a lucky girl you are,” he praised. Rosa let off a whimper, her hips now undulating against Lucifer’s fingers. 

Rosa’s eyes failed to focus, they only just begun, and she was well beyond her capacity to think or focus. “Fuck,” she gasped out as Lucifer slid two fingers into her body. She couldn’t speak again, her hands traveled to Lucifer’s face, making him look to her. She knew he would know what she wanted. He always seemed to know exactly what she needed of him. 

Lucifer knew this was her relinquishing control to him once more. She took it with gentle hands every so often when they were in bed, handing it back to him with confidence when she was done. Feeling her desperation, he kissed her lips again, before pulling her up to a sitting position. Diavolo chuckled as she sat up and grinned, “Done playing with us, are you?”

She smiled, “No, but I like not having control,” her reply was met with Lucifer purring in her ear, her mouth opening from the heat he spurred on. 

“Get on your side, beloved,” Lucifer instructed as he pulled away from her. He moved between her legs, lifting a leg up to rest on one of his shoulders as Diavolo moved toward her mouth. Lucifer slid into her body in one single thrust of his hips, her moan and his sigh accompanied Diavolo’s groan as he slid his erection into Rosa’s waiting mouth.

Rosa closed her eyes, at the feeling Lucifer’s body moving inside her. He moved her hips a fragment to the left and the pleasure doubled. Rosa groaned in pleasure, just as Diavolo took her hair and began to thrust into her mouth. It was exactly what Rosa needed, her mind focused on the two demons taking pleasure in her body and nothing else.

Lucifer felt her wetness increase, her body arc slowly as he continued to pleasure her. Her moaning around Diavolo’s cock increased, the sight of her being used for their desires made him harder. Perhaps it was because he knew for the moment, she would not think of anything else, and he would allow himself the same. She was close to coming, but Lucifer wasn’t done yet. He pulled out of her, making her pull off Diavolo with a frustrated growl of her own. 

Lucifer grinned, “You will get what you want, when I am ready, darling.”

Rosa narrowed her eyes at him but made no reply as Lucifer lied back on his back tucking his wings in enough as he motioned for her to come to him. Rosa straightened and looked to him as he said, “Sit on my face,” he instructed, Rosa shook with need again. 

She moved, kneeling by his face, facing the headboard, unsure at first before he pulled her down and began to suck on her clit. Rosa cried out as she leaned forward to brace herself. Every time he did this, she was always caught off guard by how good he was at it. Her hands went to his horns, as she began to ride his face. 

Lucifer groaned at feeling her begin to move. She was getting closer, her breathing was labored again, her movements on his mouth more insistent as Rosa got close to coming again. Lucifer stopped and pulled her off him with a single arm, setting her back on the bed. 

Rosa was on the verge of screaming, “Lu!” she cried out angrily. He smirked at her as he wiped his face with a single hand before licking her wetness off his fingers. Rosa’s mind scattered again as she felt Diavolo move between her legs, spreading them wide as he slid into her body.

Rosa groaned out in desperation. Being edged twice was driving her mad with need, she was going to start snapping at them both. Diavolo took hold of her face, making her look at him instead of Lucifer and trilled, “You feel so good, Princess, do you want me to make you come?” he asked as he picked up his speed, his thrusts deep into her, making Rosa moan in desperation. 

“Yes, fuck, please, I need-,” Rosa’s breath choked her as Diavolo slowed down, pulling her away from her orgasm again. 

Rosa had tears in her eyes now, her body shaking with unfulfilled need. “Please,” she begged, her tone as desperate as her plea. Diavolo did not have it in him to deny her. He knew he cared for her, he was coming to terms with his possible love of her, and something about the compassionate, loving woman made him incapable of denying her much. Especially when she asked so little. 

He sped up again, his own body’s needs clawing at him to fulfill them. Her orgasm hit her, her body convulsed and spasmed around his erection, “Yes, Princess, fuck,” he growled, his wings shuddering with the need to come. 

“Please, more,” she panted, as Diavolo leaned over him and kissed her lips lightly. 

“You beg so prettily, precious,” he whispered against her lips. 

Rosa smiled some as she replied, “You’re a few inches deep in me, Dia, I will beg prettily under the circumstances,” her sass made him smirk. 

“Is this how you talk to your Prince?” he purred.

“It’s how I talk to him when he’s fucking me, silly, yes,” she admitted making him laugh some. 

Lucifer chuckled as Diavolo pulled out of her body only to flip her onto her hands and knees and slipping back into her body. 

“Oh fuck yes,” she purred, setting her chest down to the bed and arching her back down toward the mattress. 

Lucifer wanted her to come once more before he took her. He had a mind of claiming her again, biting her, leaving marks on her body that would not quickly fade. Lucifer wanted them to know, wanted her to remember how much she was needed, desired. 

Diavolo took held onto her hips, and began to thrust into her slowly, but with each set of pumps, picking up the pace. Rosa’s moans were muffled by the mattress, her face buried in it as she gripped onto the bedding around her. He too moved her body, angling her hips a touch to heighten her pleasure. This orgasm she anticipated, but nothing ever prepared her for the climax her demon lovers gave her. 

It was unlike any she ever gave herself or had with a man. She didn’t know what it was, perhaps it was the taboo. Perhaps it was because they seemed to read her mind, or her body so well, they knew how to bring out the most pleasure from any encounter they shared. Rosa cried out as her orgasm washed over her body her arms shaking with the strength of it. 

Diavolo came along with her; he found himself shuddering with the force of it. He had lovers; this was not supposed to be so much of a shock to his system. This was the second time he took part in making love to her and he was smitten; he knew this. He tried to remain impartial, trying to be fair, and see things from a leader’s perspective; it was not easy with Rosa. Her leaving the Devildom was going to be difficult to take for everyone involved with her; even himself. 

The woman had a gentility about her, a softness he longed to hold against him, but he knew he would only be given small morsels of. She belonged to another; the earrings were proof enough. It did not make him crave her any less. Her personality and charm won his favor, her honesty and devotion won his mind, her fierce loyalty and love won his heart, even if that love was not for himself. 

Lucifer was not blind to Diavolo’s emotions, nor was he encouraging of them. The prince cared for Rosa. Lucifer allowed this because it protected her; Lucifer allowed this coupling because of what Diavolo bargained for her. His bride knew who she belonged to. Her orgasms though pleasurable to her, he could tell, were not like those she had with him. 

As Diavolo pulled away from her, Rosa moved sliding back down to lay prone on the bed. Lucifer moved toward her, caressing her hair as he took her face in one hand, “I said to you want, whatever wish you want, I will grant you; what is it you want, beloved?”

Rosa smiled, the haze from her last orgasm fading. His beautiful face came into focus, making her breath catch. What did she want? She had him, her family, there was nothing she needed, and what she wanted, she could not have because of a vow she made. 

The only other options were, “…grow out your hair,” she said with a teasing tone. 

He gave her a brilliant smile, “Is that all?”

“Err, yeah, Daddy, you give me pretty much everything else, I’m good,” she said with a look so tender, Lucifer’s heart fluttered. 

“Very well,” he was his reply as he moved her onto her back, he needed inside her again, he needed her arms around him, her lips on his skin. He needed to remember what it felt like, because he would go without her; he would take nobody else. 

“What, do you want?” she asked shyly, as he settled between her thighs once more. 

Lucifer thrust into her body as he took handfuls of her hair in both hands, as he whispered harshly, “I want them to catch my scent all over you, around you, in you. I want them to know the need you have for me; need nobody else can quench. I want them to know they should fear wronging you, far more than they ever feared me. Most of all, I want you to come so hard, they will hear my name on your lips from here,” he growled as he began to take her hard. 

Rosa pulled him into a kiss, her hands gripping into his hair, she was sure she dug them into his scalp, if they dug into his flesh, he either did not notice or did not care. Her body was waiting for him, needing this from him. Lovemaking with them was always sensual, up until it wasn’t. A need inside her always grew when he touched her, what would start as something flirtatious and playful ended up as intense, pleasurable to the point of pain, and with him far more naked in emotion than any other moment they shared. 

Lucifer felt her coming around him, felt her orgasms come, peak, wane and then peak again. He was close, he wanted to deny himself, but he knew her, his pleasure fed her own. Lucifer wished he could say he came across another partner like her; it was not so. His thrusts were wild now, even as she met them herself, they both knew he was close.

“Fuck, Daddy, come for me!” she panted raggedly, he all but lifted her off the bed, wrapping his wings around her as he thrust into her. 

“Bite me,” he commanded in a growl.

“Lu-,” she couldn’t finish, the need she heard in his voice was enough to drive her to do it. She bit into his right shoulder, biting in hard as an orgasm picked, his cry of pleasure made her cry out as well. 

Lucifer came inside her, his entire body shaking with the force of it. She made him bleed, he felt the sting when she bit into his shoulder. The sensation was not unwelcome; he liked the idea of her leaving a mark on him. Hers would fade but would serve to keep him company while it did. 

He unfurled his wings from around her body, laying her back onto the bed, following her down himself as he braced his weigh on his elbows and forearms. Her expression was serene, sated, no doubt mirroring his own, he mused. Diavolo was leaned back against the headboard, watching Rosa return to her senses as she let out a giggle.

“Wow,” she laughed breathlessly. 

Lucifer smirked, “Fuck drunk again, are we?” he asked, his amusement reaching his eyes. 

“…why is this posed in a form of a question, Lu?” she asked with another laugh. 

He moved and picked up his DDD before saying into it. “Just so you know what you’re missing now that you left, Dara behind,” he ended the audio recording before sending it to Michael. 

Rosa blinked and then burst out laughing, “Did you just fucking-ah fuck, Lucifer, I fucking love you!” She was now laughing so hard tears were in her eyes. 

Lucifer gave her a self-satisfied smirk as he replied, “Why, is that all I had to do, beloved?”

“…it certainly didn’t hurt, Daddy,” she taunted as she came up onto her elbows as she regarded him with a coy smile. 

He shook his head as he motioned for her to move, “Sassing again, well, I know how to fix that, on your knees again, my pet, it appears we have a few things left to teach.”


End file.
